Out of the window and Into your heart
by HoneyBee20
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia loves writing and reading books. She loves the starry night skies and bring summer days. She especially loves the scenery out of the library window and (gives up denying it) the salmon haired boy outside. Like a lovelorn princess the blonde lady look out of the window while thinking to herself and screaming internally, I admit I love you Natsu but now what!
1. Chapter 1 The Best Scenery

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail, that honor is reserved for the amazing Sensei Hiro Mashima._**

 **Chapter One: The best scenery**

' _The cicada sings in summer, muted laughter acts as the chorus and the bright sunlight cheerily seeps inside the seemingly serene library_.'

Sighing, I put down my pen and pensively looked out the window. I have always wanted to be a writer and a successful businesswoman like my mother. I can say I prefer Fiore to Alvarez with my whole heart. Ever since I transferred to Fairy Tail High I've had more time to write and study in peace. Ever since I've been here I got to have more female and even male friends. My parents have come to ease up on the family business ever since we got here and we could all be together more often. My sister Michelle has been acting more actively and not so stately too. We have come to act more like a closely knit loving family as the days pass here in Fiore. Truly the best high school years I could ask for.

Sighing deeply, I lay my head on my now closed notebook and stared harder out of the window at the salmon haired boy playing soccer under the bright summer sun. I could feel my heart beat faster and I squeeze my hands together trying to regain my composure. It was a year ago that I happily discovered the huge two-storyed school library thanks to Levy. It was facing the sports field and just beside the school gymnasium. Later on I learned from Levy there was actually a basement underground that served as an archive. I was truly impressed with Fairy Tail High for collecting all these books and giving it a warm loving home. They said the first headmistress Mavis was an avid fan of books and her best friend Zera convinced the other school founders to make a separate building just for the library. All the books are systematically arranged from the oldest magic books to the most modern teen fiction.

It was 6 months ago I came to claim the farthest table on the second floor as my favorite and came to love the view out of the window for a whole different reason other than the scenery. I never thought I would ever grow to be possessive of a table just because of a boy. Three months ago I came to give up on my self denial with regards to loving the scenery and not the boy in my view. I blush and cover my face over folded arms, but in less than a minute I quickly lift my head to continue on looking down to that cheery boy pink haired boy. Feeling my emotions get the better of me I quickly open up my notebook and quickly wrote down on a clean page.

' _Looking out the window, I wonder what love is. Is it the exhilarating feeling I get everytime I see you? Is it the heaviness in my heart when I see you around another girl? Or is it this complicated urge I have of wanting to keep you smiling even if it means losing you?_ '

Now slamming down on the notebook and earning a glare from Evergreen who was at the library counter, I quickly stand up and make my way out. I might have admitted I was in love with you but I still don't know what to do with this emotion and you.


	2. Chapter 2 When It Hits You

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail this honor is reserved to Sensei Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 2 When it hits you**

Exams were nearing and everyone was busy studying. I've holed up in the library with Levy and the others.

"NO MORE! I can't study anymore." Cana blurts out loudly.

Unexpectantly, everyone in the library shushed the curvaceous brunette. Ezra coughs pointedly to which Cana faced her with tears in her eyes, face red with agitation and frustration. Taking pity Ezra sighs and closed her books and notebooks. Seeing the sight everyone silently cheered inside and quickly followed suit in closing their books. I saw the card mage tiredly lying down her head on her books and I did the same, but while she rested I was trying to peek past Levy who was acrossed me and onto the soccer field.

All of a sudden, Juvia pushed her chair heavily away, bounces over and presses herself to the big window. Ezra frowns and Mira curiously comes closer to the blue haired girl that was acting like a lunatic out of the blue. When Juvia tried to open the window, out of nowhere the bespectacled library head committee Evergreen grabs her hands.

"Miss Lockser, you cannot open the window at this time of day and most especially at this time of ths year please control yourself before you harm the books." she cheerfully says but her eyes were looking stonily at the surprised girl.

Mira quickly steps in and laying a calming hand on the bespectacled stone mage "I'm sorry Evergreen she hasn't been in the school that long and this is even her first time in the library so please understand her."

I saw Evergreen sighing in defeat and letting Juvia go. As she left we carefully come near the windows, I purposely position myself on the window at the back of Levy.

"I'm sorry mii~na, I saw Gray-sama pass the window and I couldnt control myself." Juvia guiltily states.

"Juvia you can't be like that, women don't have to chase after men. You have got to be stronger." Erza starts to lecture on.

Mira sweetly intervenes "Ara ara.. calm down Erza she can't help it she isn't like you who has a fulfilling love life..."

The equip mage turns bright red and stutters out, "M-Mi-Mira w-whhaat are you-u saying!!"

Cana quickly moves away from the agitated whispering trio and comes closer to us. She peeked out the window and hurriedly whispers out "Hey Lucy, look! I can clearly see Loke, Natsu and the others down there."

My heart skipped a beat on hearing the second name.

"Oh yeah. Jet, Droy and even Gajeel are there too." Levy shyly adds in while her eyes follow the tall dark haired defensive midfielder.

As the girls inched closer to the window, I slowly moved along with my beating heart thundering in my ears I carefully look down and seek out the familiar figure. I look down and spot the salmon haired Natsu, I saw him actively stealing it from Gray's feet, quickly running pass Gajeel's protection and scoring. I saw the other guys cheering on the energetic striker and place a hand against the window staring harder.

I watched on as he laughed and gave out high fives to the other guys on his team. By the end of it Natsu was sweating and had lifted the end of his shirt to wipe on his face. I blush fiercely at his exposed toned abs and determinedly looks up to his flushed face instead.

Unbeknowst to me the equally blushing Levy looks away from the now top bared Gajeel and catches sight of me. I didn't see her do a double take as she looks at me and I couldn't have notice the varying expressions on her face as I was too busy drinking in the sight of the one guy I have been truly attracted to.

I continue staring on, not noticing her shocked expression as I just saw a silver haired petite beauty running to Natsu's side and wiping his face with a towel. I felt my heart freeze up and drop down.

As I look on with cold sweat running down my back I saw Lissanna sweetly smiling up Natsu. He was laughing and speaking with the female takeover mage. I felt my throat close up and the hand resting on the window falling down to my side. I closed both of my hands into tight fists ignoring the pain from my nails.

"Don't..." I unconciously say out loud in an aggrieved tone, I was so affected when all of a sudden I felt a warm hand over my now shaking fists and a voice filled with worry whispering "Lu-chan are you alright?"

Hearing the question and seeing the concerned face of Levy I step back with the blood quickly draining from my face. Aghast at my blunder, I swiftly went back to the table to gather my bag and books, with all my stuff in the bag I tried to leave but Levy quickly grabs on my hand.

Levy made a quick excuse to the now confused girls, "Sorry ladies. Lucy isn't feeling well right now so I'm going to accompany her home."

I close my eyes in defeat when I couldn't free myself from the script mage's hands.

 _'Why oh why did i just have to realize I love you now!'_


	3. If it ain't love then what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters. Honor belongs solely to the great Hiro Mashima.

 _*after countless editing and review, finally here it is_

Chapter Three - If it ain't love then what? (LEVY POV)

I have and will always love books. I love all genres from obscure myths to the latest magical theory. As time passed, I came to be fond of different fiction stories too, and as I grew into a woman I came to adore love stories the most.

Over time I've come to perceive things most people wouldn't want to be noticed, and the more carefully they hid things the clearer it came to be. Maybe I easily learned how to distinguish these things because of how I came to observe people over the top of my books. Maybe it has something to do with my magic. Most of the times though, I think I only ended up learning people's secrets due to pure dumb luck.

Once I accidentally stumbled on a blue haired gorgeous college male student confess to Erza. _(Let me tell you, I was really glad I was short and they couldn't see me beyond the really tall flowers once I realized the guy was the famous Jellal)_ I've had the horror of witnessing again another equally private confession of a shy dark haired guy to a certain shy curvy cowgirl. _(I still pray everyday they never find out about this especially the said cowgirl Bisca)_ I've watched on in absolute bafflement how the new transfer student Juvia came to follow Gray nearly everywhere. _(Or maybe stalking is the right term for what she was doing, considering how even she would hover a corridor away from the male restroom where the ice mage would go to)_ I have caught sight of the reknowed Laxus carefully picking a bouquet of wildflowers, which I later found in a pretty vase in Mirajane's room. _(I, of course wisely kept my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself_ ) I once spotted Cana happily drinking alcohol with an older guy named Bacchus. _(I nearly made myself known to them when I saw the guy looking like a sly salaryman but it turns out he was just 3 years older and came from an internship interview)_

After all these strange coincedences, _that could have killed me if I was discovered I'm sure_. I came to know that different women will have their own unique charm whenever they are hiding or unable to hide their love. Whether it's the blush on a grinning Cana _(not because of the alcohol, mind you)_ , up to the delicate teary look of Erza finally hearing the words of love from her childhood crush. I've seen it all and at times, I've accidentally seen reflected on glass my own look of aching for that person so far out of your reach.

Despite all of this, I have never seen such naked emotion of love and denial til I saw my best friend Lucy look out the library window. I have always found the blonde to be pretty, but on that day I saw for myself how a girl truly can be so glaringly beautiful when they are in love and so saddeningly delicate when heartbroken.

My eyes had caught sight on, how my best friend was blushing while looking out to the sports field. The summer light was covering her in a golden hue for a brief moment, just as I saw her eyes glitter like stars with admiration and love. I saw her stare so hard and longingly at a certain salmon haired fire mage that I couldn't help but blush at the frank emotions. I observed as her face transitioned from a blushing maiden in love into a pale faced lady realizing the true depths of her affection for a guy when it is all too late.

I saw her eyes darken heavily just like when the night sky hides its stars from sight. _(I thought to myself right then and there, so this is what my fave author meant 'even in distress she was a goddess'.)_ I spied on as she bit on her quivering lower lip, how she looked so fragile with the aggrieved whisper of "please don't" flowing out of her mouth.

In worry, I had quickly reached out to her. I witnessed how she looked at me with shock, then as quickly paled up even more as if her greatest secret had been revealed to the whole world. I froze up at the sight because, that was when I knew with absolute certainty that my best friend never wanted anyone to know how she really felt, most especially herself. _I couldn't help myself from making comparisons on how my own shy self kept on hiding away from the one guy that had caught my attention and heart due to to fear of rejection._

I then realized I had subconciously reached out to my best friend, not to force her to say out loud and accept the truth of what she was feeling, but to have her just talk to me. Looking at her, I couldn't help myself from the thoughts that such strong raw emotions should never have to be kept hidden in like that.

' _I don't ever want you to think love can't be beautiful and free. So my sweet friend let's talk I am here for you and I understand, all too well.'_


End file.
